1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a haircutting scissors.
2. The Prior Arts
A barber may use different kinds of scissors for haircutting. For example, a scissors as shown in FIG. 4 is an instrument specifically designed for thinning hairs. This scissors includes a first cutting edge A and a second cutting edge B pivotally jointed each other. The first cutting edge A is configured with a plurality of straight grating formed cutting teeth A1. Each cutting tooth A1 has a tooth blade A11 configured at an end of the cutting tooth A1, and a notch is defined by each two neighboring teeth. The second cutting edge B has a sharp blade B1 longitudinally configured along one side of the second cutting edge B. When the first cutting edge A and the second cutting edge B are actuated to move toward each other, the sharp blade B1 of the second cutting edge B and the tooth blades A11 of the cutting teeth A1 collaborately scissor to cut matters provided therebetween. When the first cutting edge A and the second cutting edge B are completely closed, the second cutting edge B does not reach bottoms of notches, so that a part of hairs being cut remain uncut in the notches. In such a way, only some of the hairs being cut are really sheared off, thus the hairs are thinned as desired.
Currently, every conventional scissors is operated by actuating two cutting edges to rotate one toward another pivoting at a pivotal axis. The two cutting edges are actuated to move with arcuate tracks. As discussed above, the cutting teeth A1 are straight grating formed as shown in FIG. 4, and therefore the cutting teeth A1 are configured substantially perpendicular with the cutting edge A, and the tooth blades A11 are configured substantially parallel with the first cutting edge A. As such, when the cutting teeth A1 and the second cutting edge collaborately shear the hairs, there is an angle between the cutting teeth A1 and the sharp blade B1 of the second cutting edge B, so that the hairs being cut are likely to slide away from the between of the teeth blades A11 and the sharp blade B1.
Further, a hair thinning scissors is featured in that a part of the hairs being cut fall in the notches, so as to be not cut during the cutting operation. However, the second cutting edge B of the conventional scissors is designed with a consecutively functioning sharp blade B1, so that when the conventional scissors is to be released and taken off from the hairs, the part of uncut hairs are often adversely damaged by the sharp blade B1 of the second cutting edge B.